deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Ramos
Nick Ramos is the main protagonist of Dead Rising 3. Nick is a mechanic who works for Wrench O' Rama in the fictional city of Los Perdidos. He was an orphan and has no recollection of his early childhood years. He has a mysterious, unknown past. One of the few things he remembers was that he always had a tattoo of the number 12 on the right side of his neck. Xbox Dead Rising 3 Information Xbox.com He, along with other survivors, seek means to escape the city due to military plans to bomb the city.Dead Rising 3 Details www.siliconera.comDead Rising 3 Set in California, Protagonist is an Auto Mechanic www.siliconera.com He travels with his boss Rhonda and Dick throughout the city and combine their efforts to escape Los Perdidos within the six day time limit, before the bomb is set to go off. Nick is much more youthful than any other Dead Rising protagonist so far, which allows Nick to grow more as the story develops. In the beginning stages of the outbreak, Nick comes off as a naive young man who has difficulties formulating plans. His intentions, however, are always good, he always puts people's thoughts and needs before his own, and has excellent mechanical skills. Nick begins to develop a sense of purpose as he fights for survival during his time spent in Los Perdidos. Unlike previous protagonists, Nick has the ability to make combo weapons on the spot without the use of a workbench.Dead Rising 3 Details Revealed IGN.com He is known as "patient zero", and his blood contains the cure for zombification. He has a romantic interest in Annie, and at the end of the game, the two begin a relationship. Prequel Comic Before the outbreak begins, Nick is driving a car to a customer for his job at Wrench O' Rama. He meets a young woman named Annie, who he believes at first to be another customer. While initially attempting to flirt with her, he soon realizes that she is actually stealing the car, and chases after her. But before he can, they are both swarmed by a sudden horde of zombies. They manage to work together to escape, before running into another survivor, Dick Baker, and the three attempt to leave the city. This is when they realize that a full scale outbreak has begun, and the government has already quarantined the city. Annie is also revealed to be an infected illegal. They meet up with Nick's boss Rhonda and attempt to find shelter in a diner. Dead Rising 3 During the events of Dead Rising 3, Nick attempts escape the city before the military deploys a large incendiary bomb, destroying all organic life in the city. He will have six days to get himself and his friends out of the city. His plan is to rebuild a plane which will allow him and his friends to leave Los Perdidos before the military firebombing. Trivia *He is the first Hispanic protagonist in the Dead Rising series. *Nick's name was predicted to be Rick before his name was officially released. *Nick's tattoo suggests that he is the twelfth of Carlito's Orphans, yet the twelfth orphan on the list found in'' Dead Rising'' is female. It could be speculated that the original 12, Lisa, was killed or killed herself after her information was put in the laptop, and Nick was just a replacement for her. This could mean that the original 12 had the cure in her blood and was immune as well. **However, due to several other errors on the list, it is more likely that the list shown in Dead Rising is simply false. *Nick's first name ends with a "K" like the other main protagonists from Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2. *Nick has a spade shaped patch on his coveralls sleeve which reads "Terror Is Reality", a reference to the game show from Dead Rising 2. **The same patch also says "Ijiek Racing", as in Chuck Greene's jacket. This is a reference to the series creator, Keiji Inafune. *Unlike the previous Dead Rising protagonists, Nick does not wear a watch. This may be because the time limit from previous games has been almost removed completely from the normal Story Mode. *On the wanted poster found by Red, it says that Nick is between the ages of 18 and 24 years old. *Nick is the first and only protagonist in the series to say the word "fuck". In the scene before he fights Red, Nick says "I'm gonna kill you with my bare fuckin' hands, you son of a bitch!" *The way Nick is bitten by a zombie is almost identical to a scene from The Walking Dead video game, in which the main character, Lee Everett, also gets bitten. *Nick is the first character in the series to kiss his respected love interest in game. *Nick is similar to another Capcom character, Jake Muller of ''Resident Evil 6'', in the way that their blood is the cure to their respective games' virus. *Nick shares his name with one of the survivors from Left 4 Dead 2, a FPS game ambiented in a zombie apocalypse. **In Dead Rising 3 there's an outfit named "White Leisure Suit", which bears a striking resemblance to Left 4 Dead 2's Nick. *Judging by Isabela's story of the orphans, Nick's father was in the US military and his mother was a native to Santa Cabeza. *Nick's signature weapon is the Sledge Saw. Gallery Nick DR3 Trailer.jpg|Nick as he appears in the cinematic trailer. Nick in trailer.jpg|Nick as he appears in the cinematic trailer. Nick Escaping Zombies.png|Nick escapes from zombies in the Quarantine Area. Nick and Dick (DR3).png|Nick and Dick. Nick and Annie.jpg|Nick and Annie. Rhonda and Nick.jpg|Rhonda and Nick. Hunter and Nick.jpg|Nick fighting with Hunter. Rhonda, Dick, Nick and Diego.png|Rhonda, Nick, Dick and Diego. Nick's Hand Bitten.png|Nick's hand is bitten. Nick's Bite.png|Nick's bite wound. Red holds a knife to Nick.jpg|Nick being threatened by Red. Nick and Diego.png|Nick and Diego. Nick Strangling Isabela.png|An irritated Nick holds Isabela Keyes in a chokehold. Isabela with Nick.png|Isabela and Nick. Annie and Nick.png|Nick and Annie. Nick Versus Red.png|Nick versus Red. Rhonda's Robot Arm.png|Nick fixes Rhonda a new arm. Chapter 7 Group.png|Gary, Rhonda, Chuck, Annie, Nick, Isabela and Dick. Nicks face.jpg|Close-up of Nick's face. Angry Nick.jpg|Nick's glare. nick-manX.jpg|Nick Man X, complete with X Buster and Armor Upgrade. References Category: Dead Rising 3 Characters Category: Major Characters Category: Dead Rising 3 Major Characters